


Same Feelings

by KotoriYui



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Misunderstandings, Seductive Makoto, Tsundere Rin, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin are in love with Haru, yet they both think that Haru is in love with Gou. Thanks to their frustration and a sudden impulse they both become sex friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there =3 I'm betraying my OTP (RinHaru) once again for writing this, but I can't help it u////u MakoRin are too damn hot together ~ ♡  
> Anyways, I had this idea and I really had to write this before the 2nd season because then I wouldn’t be able to betray my otp u.u (I think xO *hahaha*)   
> Just an important note, this is not beta'ed because I don't have any betas for this fandom, so expect mistakes :\ I'm sorry... Even so I hope you can enjoy as much as it's possible =)

Rin was sitting down on Makoto’s lap, his hands supported on his shoulders and both his legs on each side of the olive haired teen’s body, feeling Makoto’s hands travel all over his naked torso. Makoto’s fingers pressed against his warm skin were sending small shivers to Rin’s spine, making them run up and down the redhead’s body. It felt good; too damn good. Makoto’s caresses were so gentle, so soft and at the same time so hot. Rin couldn’t help but yearn for another touch; and another one, and one more… Damn, truth to be told he wanted those addictive hands to touch him always.

After so many times of touching the red haired male’s body, Makoto already knew all the sensitive spots of Rin’s body. He knew where he should touch to make him tremble, moan, whimper and whisper _his_ name. He liked, too much in fact, to feel Rin’s hot flesh against his. To hear his deep and husky voice murmur his name countless times. To see his flushed cheeks and red eyes half closed looking intensely at him as if lustfully asking him for more caresses and kisses. Makoto had started to think about Rin as an adorable and too erotic human being.

The olive haired teen’s fingertips traced invisible marks on Rin’s back, starting on his neck, running down all his spine and finally reaching the black elastic of his tight boxers. His forehead was supported against the redhead’s chest, so his nose was able to smell that sweet, addictive and unique scent of Rin’s body. It smelled so good that Makoto couldn’t resist and licked the red haired teen’s skin slowly; planting small gentle kisses and bites over his flesh, trailing a way of saliva and kisses from his chest to his left nipple.

Makoto stopped, looking up at Rin’s face observing him carefully. The redhead’s cheeks, ears and neck were totally flushed, his eyes were tightly closed and his lips were slightly parted deep breathing; deep whispering his name. The olive haired male swallowed hard before such a view; Rin was too tempting. He then looked at the redhead’s pink nipple and kissed it softly; feeling Rin shiver in his arms and his nails dug his skin over his shoulders. Such a reaction just made Makoto desperate to feel more the red haired teen, so he licked that small pink bottom languidly to then suck it hard and bit it gently; repeating the same thing over and over. Makoto moved one of his hands from Rin’s waist to pleasure his other erected nipple; pinching it harshly between his fingers and then caressing it gently with his fingertips. The olive haired male blushed lightly with his own actions, he didn’t remember to have such a fetish but then again, Rin could arouse strange feelings inside him.

“M-Makoto, s-stop teasing me already dammit!” Rin said gasping, feeling too damn horny. Makoto was a fucking liar. How the hell someone so gentle and so nice with others could be such a seductive person? Despite the fact that every single thing that Makoto did felt too fucking good, Rin would have never thought about the olive haired teen as a wolf disguised of an innocent lamb.    

Makoto smiled with Rin’s reaction, he knew how much Rin enjoyed being teased on his nipples. He was just too stubborn to admit it, which turned him into someone too cute and irresistible.

“You’re so cute, Rin.” Makoto said with his gentle tone of voice and expression, although his cheeks were slightly blushed.

“You… How many times did I-“ Suddenly Makoto pushed the redhead to his bed startling Rin and forcing him to lie down. “You bastard, don’t do that so suddenly!!” The redhead shouted annoyed.

Makoto smiled gently and said, “I’m sorry Rin, but I can’t wait anymore.” He put both his hands on each side of Rin’s head and finished looking straight into his red eyes, “I want to enter you right now.”

Rin flushed deeply with those words, especially with Makoto’s serious expression while saying them. How could he be so direct?  

“D-D-Don’t say that shit in such a w-way.” The red haired male stuttered, looking everywhere but not to Makoto. Why did he have to feel so embarrassed because of Makoto? He didn’t even like him, this was pure attraction.

“Tsk” His mouth muttered while his arms covered his face, “Just do whatever you want to, dammit.” He said feeling his body starting to tremble once Makoto’s hands touched his skin again. The brunet’s fingers grasped his boxers, pulling them down very slowly, exposing that way his hard erection. Even though that Rin was hiding his face, he could feel Makoto’s deep green eyes on him intensely. He knew that the brunet was observing him, probably feeling proud since he had been able to arouse Rin so much. The redhead still couldn’t understand how the fuck Makoto did to make him feel in such a way. It didn’t make sense to him at all. Yet he couldn’t deny it, not when Makoto had already seen and felt his erected member so many times; more than he would like in fact.

The red haired male waited for more touches from Makoto, yet the other teen hadn’t done a single thing since Rin had been totally undressed. Feeling nervous, Rin removed his arms from his face and looked at Makoto trying to understand why he wasn’t doing anything; and once he saw the olive haired teen stroking his hard on with lube, which had a damn condom on it already, he moaned without noticing it.

Makoto chuckled shyly and said, “You’re so erotic, Rin.” He then stopped stroking himself and moved his hand to Rin’s butt, pressing one of his fingers over the redhead’s hole, making Rin shudder and moan with the sudden action.

The brunet chuckled again and feeling annoyed due to his stupid embarrassment, Rin asked, “What are you laughing at?”

“Eh… Sorry, it’s just that today you’re feeling it even more intensely. I mean, your asshole his twitching and absorbing my finger already.” Makoto said with the same gentle expression and stupid smile of his.

“You bastard… I’ll kill you Makoto!!” Rin shouted redder than before, kicking Makoto’s body away from him.

“Sorry, sorry. But do you know, Rin…” Makoto said leaning his mouth to Rin’s and finishing with a damn warm smile on his lips, “I think that your body is so used to mine that recognizes my touch and then you crave for me desperately.”

“You… You… You perv, Mako-“ Before finishing the olive haired male’s name, said teen kissed him deeply. His tongue forcing its way inside Rin’s lips, teasingly caressing his; and when Rin tried to dominate the kiss, Makoto’s mouth sucked the redhead’s tongue and Rin whimpered and shivered in ecstasy. And fuck, that had felt so good. Makoto’s kisses were too good; always. He was a fucking good kisser because Rin couldn’t resist to his kisses; never. Since the first time they had kissed that Rin had started to love feeling the brunet’s mouth against his too much. He would love to know where the hell Makoto had learned to kiss so well. Yet right now that was the minor of his thoughts, because thanks to Makoto’s arousing kiss Rin was at his mercy.

When Makoto separated both their mouths, Rin could barely breathe or even move. The olive haired teen grinned and took advantage of the red haired male’s weakness, grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders. Rin tried to complain but he hadn’t recovered at all, so Makoto began to prepare him by introducing one of his fingers inside of his entrance.

The redhead moaned heavily breathing; his hands had grasped the bed sheets tightly once he felt a second finger join the first one. He could feel Makoto scissoring and swirling them slowly and then a bit faster inside him, providing him a unique and addictive sensation. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Makoto right now.

“Aah- Ma-Makoto…” Rin moaned looking lasciviously at him.

“So lewd Rin.” Makoto said moving his lips closer to Rin’s once again. “Not yet, I have to prepare you well so I won’t hurt you. You’re my friend and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Somehow those words had annoyed Rin. More than annoyed, the mention of their friendship had made the red haired teen feel a sharp twinge in his heart. However, Rin preferred to ignore it. He surrounded Makoto’s neck with his arms, pulling him closer to himself, and ordered, “I don’t give a fuck if you hurt me or not Makoto, just fuck me now!”

Makoto blushed with Rin’s attitude and said, “It’s just like I said, your body craves for mine desperately.” He smiled innocently as if what he had said was the most normal thing ever. Rin was more embarrassed than before and was ready to argue back, yet Makoto prevented him by saying with a gentle smile on his lips, “But Rin, if I hurt your body you won’t be able to swim properly, and if that happens, you won’t be able to practice. Right?”

“Tsk, fuck! Fine, but hurry up!” Rin demanded, “We are fuck buddies, we shouldn’t worry so much with that.” Again, that shitty sharp twinge attacked his heart. This time thanks to his intelligent words. Rin would ignore it though. Probably that happened because he wanted Makoto to fuck him right now; but he was not desperate!

Makoto felt slightly annoyed at Rin’s words. It was true what he had said, they were simple sex friends, but he didn’t like to think about Rin as his sex friend. However how should he call him then? In first place this ‘relationship’ between them should have never been born, they should have had thought twice before succumbing to their desires. The way things had started didn’t seem right but it also didn’t seem wrong. Just normal. Yet right now Makoto didn’t know what normal was anymore. Everything he knew was that he wanted to feel Rin’s body pressed against his. He wanted to pleasure Rin so he would be able to hear his sexy voice groaning and whimpering his name, over and over again. He wanted Rin to get addicted to him as he was for the redhead already. It was strange. Could people desire so much without loving the other? Because toward Rin he felt wild desires yet the one he loved created different sensations on him. However it didn’t matter, Makoto would think about that later. Now he would be one with Rin; finally.

Makoto removed his three fingers from Rin’s entrance, and grabbed both his legs opening them carefully. Rin was looking at the brunet lustfully; his intense red eyes telling to Makoto’s deep green orbs how much he wanted him. The olive haired teen shivered lightly, his hard erection already pressed against the redhead’s sweet hole. Rin meowed at that slight friction and his hands grasped Makoto’s pillow under his head. And then he groaned intensely arching his back due to the so awaited intrusion of Makoto’s member filling his insides in the most gentle and pleasurable way ever. All the slight pain he had felt was quickly replaced by pleasure. It was like Makoto had said: his body was so used to Makoto’s already that he didn’t feel almost any pain anymore. Even so, Makoto didn’t move, waiting for Rin to get used to his thickness; even though that he really wanted to thrust hard inside the redhead so much, but he didn’t want to hurt Rin. He was a precious friend for him.

“M-Ma-koto” Rin uttered breathing heavily. “I… Y-You c-can move already.”

Makoto swallowed hard and said, “Then Rin, I’m going to move.” With that said, the brunet began to move carefully. The first thrusts inside Rin were slow and soft, yet due to the red haired male’s arousing expression and sexy whimpers Makoto couldn’t take it anymore and all the following thrusts were faster and a bit rougher but that sweet gentleness so unique of Makoto’s personality remained intact; and the brunet showed it to Rin through warm kisses here and there all over his skin.

Rin wasn’t able to do anything else unless moaning deeply, filling Makoto’s ears with intense desire. Even though that Makoto was pounding inside him so frantically; so addictively, he wanted to feel him more. This wasn’t enough yet. Shit he wanted him so much that he couldn’t even understand it.

The redhead embraced Makoto’s neck between his arms, forcing those intense green eyes to look into his red ones. He clenched his eyes for a split second feeling an intense shiver travelling for all his body. Yet he opened his eyes again and whispered in Makoto’s ear, “Kiss me.”

“Rin…” Makoto murmured the red haired teen’s name warmly, pressing his lips against Rin’s cheek trailing a way of gentle kisses until his lips. Deep breathing, Rin parted his lips slightly feeling Makoto’s mouth resting against his. Both teens whispered each other’s name, finally sealing both mouths with a deep kiss. Their tongues fought against each other hungrily and desperately. Once in a while Makoto would suck and bite Rin’s tongue gently, to then entangling it again with his own inside his mouth. Their flavors were sweetly mixed in one making them moan in ecstasy.

It felt so good… Makoto thrusting Rin’s insides frantically; their mouths kissing passionately; their hands grasping their hair roughly and their hearts beating strongly as if they were one. This moment was the most pleasurable thing ever. Even thought they both didn’t know what this moment represented to one another, they both were thinking the same; they wanted to stop time and stay like this forever if possible. But none of them would admit it because they weren’t lovers. Between them didn’t exist any type of feelings unless wild attraction. They were simple sex friends; yet they were also childhood friends, which complicated everything.

Makoto separated their mouths and Rin moaned, “Makoto I- Aaah- I already…”

The olive haired teen said gasping and wrapping Rin’s erection with his hand, “T-Together, Rin.” Makoto stroked Rin’s hard on frantically just like his hips were moving while thrusting Rin’s entrance. They were at their limit. That deep kiss, the way they had whispered each other’s name had been enough to drive them crazy. With one last intense groan and even more frantic movements of hips and hands, they both reached their climax crying out each other’s name.

Makoto fell over Rin’s body heavily breathing. They didn’t even care about their dirty bodies. Right now they just wanted to be together; to feel each other’s body tightly pressed together.

Makoto frowned against Rin’s shoulder due to his discovery. He couldn’t deny it anymore. This wasn’t a simple attraction; at least his feelings toward Rin couldn’t be described as such a thing. He moved his face to Rin’s, supporting his forehead against the redhead’s and said; his green eyes closed, “Let’s stop this, Rin.”

Rin’s red eyes were widened in surprise. He stopped breathing suddenly. That damn sharp pain in his heart was back and stronger than before. He was panicking with Makoto’s words. He couldn’t understand why Makoto was saying that so suddenly, yet what could he say? He didn’t want to seem desperate. He didn’t want to admit that he felt much more for Makoto than a simple attraction. That maybe he wanted… he liked Makoto.

_“Fuck, that can’t be true!”_ He thought looking at the brunet’s face carefully, observing his shut eyes. In truth, deep down, he wanted Makoto to open his green eyes, and then to look at him and say ‘ _I was joking’_. _“Shit.”_ He cursed in his mind.

“W-Why do you said that?” Rin asked slightly trembling; he didn’t want Makoto to notice his nervousness.

“This is wrong, Rin. We both like Haru so we shouldn’t try to replace him with each other.” Makoto said looking into Rin’s eyes.

 The red haired teen clenched his teeth tightly; he wouldn’t show to Makoto the truth. So he agreed. “You’re right.” He started, “Well, it was good while it lasted, but I still think that doing it with Haru will be much better.” Such a fucking lie. He couldn’t even think about Haru while he was with Makoto. In the beginning the only thing he could think about was the blue eyed teen, and what could he do to pass more time with him. Yet, since the first time he had done it with Makoto, that the brunet couldn’t stop tormenting his mind. Night and day he could only think about him, his kisses, his caresses, his sweet gentle voice… Fuck he had fallen really hard without even noticing it. And he was okay with that, because it meant that he wouldn’t suffer. But the brunet had to say that shit to make him realize that he had totally forgotten Haru, and his heart beat just for the olive haired teen.

Makoto smiled; a sad smile yet it was as gentle as all his other smiles, and rose from the redhead’s body sitting on the bed saying, “This was our last time, Rin.”

“I guess.” Rin tried to sound indifferent. Makoto looked at him and smiled, sadly again. Fuck did he want to torture the redhead even more?

“Do you want to take a bath first?” The brunet asked.

“No, I’ll take one once I get at school.” Rin said standing up and getting dressed.

“Are you sure?” Makoto insisted.

“Yeah.” Rin mumbled indifferently. Once he was fully dressed, he looked at the olive haired teen and said, “So… Uhm… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll meet you guys at your school.”

“Ah o-okay.” Makoto said smiling.

“T-Then b-bye.” Rin said exiting Makoto’s room.

“Bye, Rin.” Makoto said closing the door of his room, supporting his back against it and remember every single thing since the day they had started this ‘relationship’. On the other side of the door, Rin was also leaning against the cold material and recalling those stupid memories. If they knew that this would hurt them so much, then they would have never succumbed before those crazy ideas and desires.

 

* * *

 

“Oi Haru, c-can you come with me? I-I’ve something important to show you.” Rin said with his usual grin but lightly nervous.

“Ah I…” Haru tried to say yet Makoto appeared suddenly and interrupted him.

“Haru has plans with me already, sorry Rin.” The olive haired teen said smiling softly.

“Eh… Do I?” Haru asked still expressionless, yet the other two teens didn’t listen to him, since they were too busy arguing back against each other.

“Ooh… But I know that Haru wants to see this, so I guess your plans are canceled for another day, right Haru?” Rin said looking at the blue eyed boy and grinning satisfied.

“Actually I…” Haru tried but once again Makoto interrupted him.

“I don’t think so Rin, we had promised to do this a long time ago… It’s not something that can be canceled so easily.” Makoto said, the smile still on his lips.

Rin stared at Makoto darkly, still grinning but definitely annoyed. Makoto looked at Rin with his relaxed expression and smile, as if he wasn’t annoyed at Rin’s insistence at all.

Haru resumed his way ready to take a shower and do whatever he had to, when Rin called at him.

“Oi where are you going?”

“I’ve plans with someone already. I guess I forgot my plans with you Makoto, sorry. I can go with you other day Rin. Bye.” Saying that he left both teens surprised and speechless, looking at each other.

Rin was the first to break the silence.

“Makoto, I know what you’re doing.” Rin said.

“Eh, I don’t know what are you talking about, Rin.” Makoto also said, smiling.

“Don’t play dumb with me, it won’t work. You like Haru, just like me, but let me warn you… He will be mine, not yours.” Rin grinned mischievously.

“I don’t think so, Rin.” Makoto said still calmed. Fuck didn’t he get annoyed at anything? It pissed Rin off.

“Tsk, we will see.” Saying that, the redhead went to the bathhouse to take a shower and discover what Haru would do today.

 

**-X-**

 

 “Why are you following me?” Rin asked roughly.

“I’m not following you, Rin. I’m following Haru.” Makoto said smiling. Fuck, Rin would do anything to see Makoto annoyed for once.

“Shit you’re so annoying dammit!! Can’t you just go a-“ Suddenly the brunet prevented Rin from talking covering his mouth with his hand.

“Ssh, look Haru stopped.” Rin ignored Makoto’s previous action and looked at the dark haired teen, who was stopped in front of… his house? What the hell was he doing there? Suddenly the door of his house was opened revealing his younger sister, who gave a small box to Haru and he had smiled… Haru, the expressionless Nanase Haruka had smiled.

Both, Makoto and Rin looked at each other defeated. If Haru was smiling then Gou had to be very special to be able to make him do such a face. But the worst of all was that it was Gou, Rin’s precious younger sister, and Makoto’s friend. If it was her then they couldn’t do anything; besides the dark haired teen looked too happy. They sighed. It was the end for both of them. They had been rejected because of Gou, so they had to forgive Haru and the redhead girl and _try_ to forget the one they loved.

 

**-X-**

 

They were now at Makoto’s house, sitting down on his bed and too shocked still. For long minutes both boys kept making questions and answering to each other.

“Gou.” Rin muttered.

“Yeah, Gou…” Makoto mumbled.

“How?” Rin asked.

“I… don’t know.” Makoto answered.

“Shit it’s your fault!” Rin shouted suddenly.

“E-Eh? My fault? Why, Rin?” Makoto asked looking confused and lost.

“Fuck Makoto, why are you so damnably annoying?” Rin just wanted to see him annoyed; angry for once. Why did he seem to be so calm even after their shocking discovery? It wasn’t fair for Rin. If the brunet said that he liked Haru then he had to be, at least, as annoyed as he was. He had to be disguising his angry state behind his calm and relaxed expression.

Rin grabbed Makoto’s face suddenly between his two palms and planted a kiss on his lips, and damn they were softer than he thought. Makoto’s lips were incredibly warm and inviting. Shit, how could he resist to such warmth? Besides, he wanted to annoy him so if he deepened the kiss maybe he would see the brunet angry for once. Rin opened his mouth, and bit Makoto’s lower lip with his sharp teeth; licking then both his lips, his tongue was asking for permission to enter inside the brunet’s mouth.

The olive haired teen’s green eyes were perfectly widened. He couldn’t believe that Rin was kissing him. He thought about pushing him away, but when he felt Rin’s sharp teeth and wet tongue biting and licking his mouth, he gave in before the sudden temptation and the sudden butterflies that were travelling all over his body. Makoto opened his mouth allowing Rin’s tongue to slide inside of it softly. He then pushed his tongue against the redhead’s and shivered, also feeling Rin shivering. He couldn’t resist and embraced Rin’s body, forcing him to lie down on his bed.

The kiss continued getting more passionate in every passing second and fought of tongues. Rin couldn’t help but moan between Makoto’s lips, “Nnh… Shit Makoto you- Mmm-“

Makoto broke the kiss and asked breathing heavily, “W-What, Rin?”

“Hnng- f-fuck Makoto, just kiss me.” Rin moaned pulling the brunet’s mouth to his once again. Their tongues collided against each other’s and their bodies tightly pressed together shivered countless times. Damn it, it felt so good. It was the best kiss that Rin have ever had in his whole life. Makoto’s kiss could make his heart pound really fast like anyone else’s. It was inexplicable, but his body felt it.

Makoto was confused. He wanted to stop because he knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the strength to separate his lips from Rin’s once again. He just wanted to feel him closer; to kiss him passionately; to hold his warm body tightly between his arms. His heart was pounding faster with Rin like it had never pounded before with Haru. How was that possible? Was it because he was kissing Rin? If he kissed Haru would his heart beat like now? But truth to be told, he hadn’t remembered about Haru at all since their kiss started.

However, they wouldn’t think about anything right now. They would keep kissing deeply and intensely, feeling each other’s heavy breathes and addictive warmth. They would also feel each other’s crazy heartbeats without thinking too much about them, just enjoying the rhythm of their feelings pounding like fireworks. They would enjoy this moment of pure attraction.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck” Rin muttered turning around on his bedtired of remembering how everything had started between them. “You’re in love with him, so what? Stop thinking about him. You didn’t think always about Haru when you loved him. Just ignore him! Who cares about such girlish feelings? As if I needed them, tsk.”

“Mm, senpai what’s happening?” Nitori asked rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing, just go to sleep again.” Rin said annoyed, closing his red eyes quickly.

“Eh… O-Okay.” Nitori said falling on his back and sleeping once more.

 

* * *

 

The following days Rin kept going to Iwatobi’s High School to pass his time with his friends, but in truth he just wanted to see Makoto; to be with him, even if just a bit; to hear his tender tone of voice, to see his bright smile and to look at his deep emerald orbs. God, thinking that a few weeks ago he did all this but thinking about Haru, sounded like a huge lie. But now Tachibana Makoto was the only one for him. However, now that he knew how much he liked him, how much he wanted to be with him again; to feel him closer, hurt. It hurt seeing him smiling and speaking tenderly to someone else; mainly if it was Haru. It hurt seeing the brunet avoiding him whenever he approached or spoke or even looked at him. Just being with him hurt Rin the most. He wanted Makoto but he couldn’t have him. Makoto’s heart belonged to Haru, just like his own heart belonged to Makoto. Yet Rin couldn’t help but wanting to be with him. That’s why he kept going there every single day, but today he really couldn’t take it anymore. The brunet hadn’t looked at him, or spoke with him at all. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He could almost swear that he had felt a few tears gathering in his eyes. Shit he wouldn’t cry in front of anyone; much less in front of Makoto.  

The redhead sighed and turning his back to all his friends said, “I’ve to go.”

“Eh, where are you going onii~chan?” Gou asked looking at him, while he kept walking.

“Who knows. Date maybe.” Rin said indifferently leaving all his friends and sister looking at each others’ incredulous.

“Eeeh, so Rin~chan has a girlfriend?” Nagisa asked Gou all excited about the sudden news.

“I-I really didn’t know.” Gou said still speechless.

“Well, I believe that Rin-chan-san will tell us tomorrow how his date was.” Rei said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Haru just looked at them as expressionless as usual. He was tempted to run and jump to the water one more time.

Makoto on the other hand stood up abruptly and headed towards the outside door.

“Makoto-senpai, what happens?” Rei asked and all the others looked at him. Yet he didn’t face them and grabbed his things ready to leave the school.

“I remembered that I’ve something to do, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Rin was slowly walking on the street, those stubborn tears from before were back again but he wouldn’t cry. Not now.

Suddenly, a hand grasped his arm and forced him to look at the idiot who had dared to do such a thing. Once he saw a tall olive haired teen, with deep green eyes, and a slightly annoyed expression on his face, Rin startled. From all people, the one he wasn’t expecting was Makoto. What was he doing in first place? Had he followed him? Why? And… wow he was really annoyed, for the first time Rin was seeing Makoto’s annoyed expression.

“Ma-oww“ The redhead tried to speak, yet the brunet prevented him by tightening his grip around Rin’s arm.

“With whom?” Makoto asked looking intensely into the red haired teen’s eyes.

“Huh?” Rin was confused.

“You have a date, with whom? Is he your new ‘sex friend’? What about Haru, don’t you love him anymore?” Makoto asked question after question, his hand tightening Rin’s arm more and more as his rage kept growing incomprehensibly inside of him.

“Oow Makoto you bastard, you’re hurting me!!” Rin complained and the brunet came back to himself letting Rin’s arm go. “What the fuck do you want now? It’s none of your business if I’ve a new sex friend or not. I can do whatever I want. And wanna know something? I don’t like Haru anymore, so you’re free to go and keep him all to yourself. Be happy!!” The redhead shouted resuming his walk. Now he wasn’t really able to contain those tears anymore. He bit his lower lip harshly and closed his red eyes, feeling those warm drops of salty water rolling down his cheeks.

Makoto clenched his fists and impulsively ran towards the other teen, holding him from behind and shouting those words he has been wishing to say so much.

Rin widened his intense red eyes, completely static and speechless. He couldn’t believe in those words. Maybe he hadn’t heard well. Yet, Makoto repeated them again and again, squeezing Rin’s body between his arms.

“I love you, Rin. I love you. I love you. I really, truly love you.”

“You…” Rin muttered, but then he turned around suddenly and shouted, “You liar! What about Haru? Don’t you love him? You’re always talking with him, looking and smiling at him. You…” The tears just kept falling. He was annoyed. He wanted to stop those stupid feelings. In a fast move, Rin grasped Makoto’s shirt pulling him down and saying the rest of his words, “You’re always avoiding me.”

Makoto grabbed Rin’s face between his warm palms gently, and said; his tone serious and determined, “Because I knew that if I was too much with you I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself. I would want to hold you right away Rin. Geez, whenever I looked at you I just wanted to pull you to me and kiss you.” Rin closed his eyes and sobbed lightly absorbing Makoto’s words one by one. The olive haired male pressed his forehead against the redhead’s and begged, “Please believe me, Rin. I fell in love with you. I do love Haru, but not as much as I love you. In truth I don’t think I loved him the way I love you now. I mean, I never felt that urge to kiss or hold him whenever I saw him. I just wanted to be with him.” Makoto give a small kiss on Rin’s nose and asked, “Rin, do you believe me?”

“…you.” Rin whispered softly.

“What?” Makoto asked looking at his lips, trying to read them.

“I-I love you. I… M-Me too, Makoto.” Rin opened his red eyes slowly and looked into Makoto’s green ones. His tears kept falling, but now those tears were tears of happiness. Tears of requited love. “I love you too.” He repeated, a small smile was curved on his lips. He corresponded to Makoto’s embrace, and whispered over and over the brunet’s name.

Makoto squeezed him even more tightly and smiling warmly pressed a soft kiss on Rin’s salty lips due to his tears.

“Né Rin, let’s go to my house?” He started to say and the redhead faced him smiling and crying at the same time, “I want to make love to you.”

Rin blushed and pouting lightly said, “D-Don’t say that shit here.”

Makoto chuckled at his now lover’s reaction and said, “You’re so kawaii Rin. I can’t wait to see your erotic side too.”

“MAKOTO!!” Rin shouted feeling completely ashamed.

“Kawaii.” Makoto said once again, lightly lacing his right fingers with Rin’s left ones.

The red haired teen’s face was redder and redder and he was ready to argue back, yet when he felt Makoto’s fingers intertwined with his, he forgot everything and simply said, “B-Baka.”

Makoto chuckled looking at his cute small pout and red face, and Rin looked at him and smiled warmly. Their hearts were beating fast and in happiness. They were finally together and they loved each other like they hadn’t ever loved anyone else before. Although their feelings had always been the same, now those feelings filled both their hearts; and they would prove it with passionate and intense actions.  

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’m sorry for all mistakes u.u I tried to correct all those I’ve seen but I’m a baka so I bet this had a lot of ugly mistakes still ~.~ *sighs*   
> Well I hope you had enjoyed, even if a bit. Thank you for reading my fic =’)   
> Bye~Bye, ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
